Unstillbare Gier
by nurilein
Summary: Eileen hat in der Schule plötzlich eine seltsame Eingebung und eilt nach Hause. Doch dort angekommen wird sie Zeuge einer Gräultat ... Ein etwas anderes Eclipse... Disclaimer: Alle Rechte der Charactere etc. gehören Stephenie Meyer außer Eileen Fam.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich an der Kreuzung stand.

Unfähig mich zu bewegen, unfähig zu atmen.

Ich weiß nur noch, dass es bereits dunkel war, als meine Tränen endlich aufhörten zu fließen...

...

Es war wirklich nicht so, dass ich mir vorher überlegt hätte, wie genau mein letzter Tag aussehen würde, wie ich ihn verbringen würde. Wen ich treffen würde.

Nein.

Ich dachte eigentlich nie wirklich viel über solche Dinge nach. Lebte mehr von Tag zu Tag. Interessierte mich nicht dafür, was die Leute von mir dachten, oder wie ich wohl auf Andere wirkte.

Jedenfalls bis vor Kurzem.

Doch dann veränderte sich schlagartig mein ganzes Leben...


	2. Ein ungutes Gefühl

**Ein ungutes Gefühl**

„Eileen?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Wer sonst? Ich nahm meinen Rucksack und ließ meine Schuhe vorne im Hausflur stehen. Doch noch bevor ich die Küche erreicht hatte, stellte sich mir meine Mutter in den Weg. Dem Ausdruck, der in ihren Augen lag nach zu schließen, nicht gerade in bester Stimmung.

„Hab ich dir heute nicht drei Mal gesagt, du sollst doch bitte einmal pünktlich zu Hause sein? Glaubst du vielleicht, das war nur so dahin gesagt? Sehe ich vielleicht aus, als würde ich scherzen?"

Du siehst eher so aus, als würdest du mich in mein Zimmer schließen und bis zu meinem Abschluss nicht wieder hinaus lassen wollen. Ich seufzte.

„Nein Mom." Ich sah meine Mutter schuldbewusst an. Bei ihr war ich mit der Wahrheit immer auf der sicheren Seite. „Es ist nur so, dass ich auf dem Heimweg an dem Buchladen vorbeigekommen bin ... das neue _„Stevens" _ist draußen, und ich habe mich ein wenig darin verloren. Tut mir leid." Und es tat mir wirklich leid. Ich wusste schließlich, wie wichtig dieser Tag meiner Mutter war.

Sie sah mich durchdringend an. Dann seufzte auch sie und legte ihren Kopf leicht schief.

„Du und Bücher. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich je deinen Kopf aus den Wolken holen soll, liebes." Da bemerkte ich erst, dass Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn perlte und sie wirklich erschöpft aussah.

„Hör zu. Ich bin ja jetzt da. Du setzt dich jetzt ins Wohnzimmer und ruhst dich etwas aus und ich mach das Essen fertig, einverstanden?"

Sie sah mich skeptische an, doch dann seufzte sie erneut und zog ihre Schürze aus.

„Danke." Sie drückte mir die Schürze in die Hand und verschwand danach auch sofort im Wohnzimmer. Ich hörte nur noch, wie das alte Sofa unter dem Gewicht ächzte, als sich meine Mutter setzte. Na schön, dann also mal los. Ich band mir die Schürze um und ging in die Küche. Soweit ich sehen konnte, war fast alles bereits fertig. Nur noch die Kartoffeln schälen und den Rotkohl erhitzen. Ich konnte nicht wirklich gut kochen. Aber ich konnte für mich selbst sorgen und das konnten heutzutage nicht viele Teenager in meinem Alter.

Aber mir war es recht. Meine Mutter hatte es nicht leicht gehabt, als mein Vater uns damals verlassen hatte. Ich war zu klein gewesen. Gerade mal 5 Jahre alt. Ich konnte mich nicht einmal mehr an das Gesicht meines Vaters erinnern. Aber das war mir heute egal. Heute war mir wichtig, dass es meiner Mutter gut ging und ich ihr helfen konnte, wo es nur ging. Sie war war eine gute Mutter, keine Frage. Aber irgendwie war sie mehr wie eine Schwester für mich. Sie machte Fehler, wie ich sie auch machte. Vorrangig die vielen Männer, die sie schon angeschleppt hatte. Ich seufzte schwer. Damals hatte sie geglaubt ich bräuchte unbedingt einen Ersatz als Vaterfigur. Doch mir hatte es gereicht dass sie da war. Nun, diese Beziehungen haben nie wirklich lange gehalten ... vielleicht ist sie einfach nicht mehr in der Lage ihre ganze Liebe zu verschenken. Naja, mal sehen, wie lange sie Kyle halten kann. Er arbeitete als Krankenpfleger. Kyle war nett. Ich mochte ihn. Doch leider hatte er die blöde Angewohnheit zu rauchen. Meine Mutter mochte es eigentlich auch nicht, aber urplötzlich war das vollkommen okay und man wurde schon schief gemustert, wenn man einmal kurz anfing zu husten. Ach ja.

„Mom, ich bin fertig." rief ich ins Wohnzimmer. Schnell goss ich das Wasser von den Kartoffeln und dem Rotkohl ab und füllte sie in Töpfe. Währenddessen kam meine Mutter in die Küche.

„Hmm... riecht echt gut!", ließ sie mit einem Summen verkünden.

„Würdest du bitte schon einmal den Tisch decken?"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort holte sie die Teller und das Besteck aus dem Schrank und ich machte mich daran, die Töpfe an den Tisch zu bringen. Als ich damit fertig war, setzte ich mich gegenüber von meiner Mutter und betrachtete etwas verwirrt den Tisch.

„Das gute Geschirr? Aber Mom wieso-."

Doch in diesem Moment wurde ich vom klingeln der Haustür unterbrochen.

„Ich geh schon.", sagte meine Mutter schnell und stand auf. Ich sah ihr verdutzt hinterher.

Sie kam mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wieder und ich ahnte schon, dass das kein einfaches Essen sein würde. Mir schwante Schlimmes. Das Porzellanservice holte meine Mutter nur bei besonderen Gelegenheiten hervor, also wenn es etwas zu feiern gab.

Ich glaubte zu wissen, dass es diesmal in ihren Augen etwas Gutes ... in meinen Augen etwas Schlimmes sein würde. Als ich dann auch Kyle entdeckte, der hinter meiner Mutter in die Küche kam. Ich wusste natürlich, dass er heute zum Essen kommen wollte, aber das mir eine Überraschung bevorstand. Nein, damit hatte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

„Hi Eileen." Kyle wirkte nervös und wechselte immer wieder Seitenblicke mit meiner Mutter. Ich brachte ein nüchternes Nicken hervor.

Meine Mutter hatte sich mittlerweile an den Küchentisch gesetzt und sah mich nun, immer noch lächelnd an. Ich erwiderte ihren Blick. Jedoch zierte kein Lächeln meine Lippen. Langsam hielt ich das Schweigen nicht mehr aus und gerade als ich fragen wollte, was denn eigentlich los sei, ergriff meine Mutter das Wort.

„Also, Schatz. Du hast sicherlich schon bemerkt, dass Kyle und ich ... nun, wir mögen uns sehr!" Sie warf einen liebevollen Blick zu eben genanntem und Kyle lächelte verlegen. „Und was wir dir heute sagen wollen ... nun, ich weiß nicht recht, wie ich da anfangen soll, ohne mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen." Meine Mutter runzelte die Stirn. Da stellte sich Kyle hinter sie und nun war es an ihm zu erklären. „Schon gut Haley.", flüsterte er meiner Mutter zu, bevor er seinen Blick auf mich richtete

„Was deine Mutter dir zu sagen versucht ist folgendes ..." Meine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander und ich wollte nicht hören, was er gleich sagen würde. Sie wollten heiraten! Natürlich. Mom dachte, sie müsste dafür sorgen, dass ich auch eine väterliche Erziehung nötig hatte... oder dass ich einen Vater brauchte oder sonst was. Aber ich war 17. Noch ein Jahr und ich war Erwachsen! Ich war dann volljährig und musste mir von niemandem mehr was sagen lassen. Wieso also jetzt? Hätte sie damit nicht warten können, bis ich aus dem Haus bin? Ich meine, ich habe nichts gegen Kyle, aber heiraten? Ihn als Stiefvater konnte ich mir nun so gar nicht vorstellen, mich traf regelrecht der Schlag. Mein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich, doch das schien keiner zu bemerken. Ungehindert redete Kyle weiter und ich wartete auf den Satz, der alles verändern würde.

„...und deshalb haben wir beschlossen zusammen zu ziehen!" Er strahlte mich regelrecht an und nur träge nahm ich die Worte auf, die er soeben genannt hatte. Mein Gehirn versuchte verzweifelt den Sinn daraus zu erkennen, aber es war so sehr damit beschäftigt, sich Gedanken um die bevorstehende Hochzeit zu machen, dass ich nichts von dem verstand, was er gesagt hatte. Das Lächeln schwand aus dem Gesicht meiner Mutter und sie sah mich besorgt an.

„Eileen? Honey? Alles okay?" Sie nahm meine Gesicht in ihre Hände und nur langsam fanden meine Augen die ihren. „Schatz, du bist ja ganz blass. Hast du verstanden, was Kyle dir gesagt hat?" Ich überlegte kurz. Dann schüttelte ich den Kopf. Gehört hatte ich die Worte schon ... aber nicht verstanden. Meine Mutter sah mich forschend an.

„Kyle wird bei uns einziehen. Ist das... hast du ein Problem damit? Ist dir der Gedanke...-" weiter kam sie nicht und dann sah ich meine Mutter zum ersten Mal wieder richtig in die Augen. Sie hatte gesagt einziehen, nicht heiraten! Schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Unser Leben würde sich ändern, aber nur minimal. Ich seufzte erleichtert. Dann raffte ich mich wieder zusammen.

„Mom! Das ist toll, wirklich!" Ich versuchte meine Stimme zuversichtlich klingen zu lassen, was mir aber nicht sicher, ob das auch funktionierte. Noch immer musterte mich meine Mutter eindringlich. Doch sie schien nicht überzeugt.

„Du bist blass. Geht es dir nicht gut?" Ich sah auf meine Hände, die auf dem Tisch lagen, bevor ich antwortete. „Jah ... so ganz wohl fühle ich mich nicht." Ich hasste es meine Mutter anzulügen. Aber manchmal sind Notlügen besser, als die Wahrheit.

„Dann solltest du dich lieber hinlegen." Meine Mutter schien beruhigt. Jedenfalls sah sie mich nicht mehr so eindringlich an. Ich nahm dankend an und stand vom Tisch auf. Ich murmelte noch schnell ein leises „'tschuldigung" und ging dann die Treppen hinauf in mein Zimmer.

Ich seufzte schwer. Der Unterrichtsstoff, den wir gerade durchnahmen, hatte ich bereits letztes Jahr in Forks gehabt. Forks war eine kleine Stadt am westlichen Rand des Olympic National Parks im US-Bundesstaat Washington. Ich hatte dort damals zusammen mit meiner Mutter gewohnt. Und dann, vor einem Jahr, hatte meine Mutter plötzlich beschlossen gehabt nach New Orleans zu ziehen. Was sie allerdings an dieser sumpfigen Stadt fand, konnte ich nicht sagen. Es war ebenso kalt und nass wie in Forks, doch bestand meine Mutter damals engstirnig darauf, dass wir sofort umzogen ...

Wenn ich heute so darüber nachdachte, fällt mir ein, dass Mom damals unglaublich ... ich weiß nicht recht, irgendwie unglaublich aufgebracht schien. Etwas hatte sie zutiefst erschreckt und daraufhin sind wir dann umgezogen. Unser Haus hatten wir allerdings noch immer in Forks. Es lag keine 100 Meter von der Forks Highschool, entfernt. Ich hoffte, dass es einmal mir gehören würde und dass ich, wenn ich alt genug war (jedenfalls in den Augen meiner Mutter ... Ich fühlte mich längst bereit dazu) dorthin zu ziehen und New Orleans weit hinter mir zu lassen. Meine Freunde wieder zu sehen. Ich seufzte wieder schwer. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich nicht bemerkte, dass mir Mr. Fleedy, mein Literatur Professor, einen strengen Blick zuwarf.

„Nun Miss Morgan? Können sie mir die Frage beantworten?" Er traktierte mich mit einem weiteren Strengen Blick und ich lief, wie immer, wenn ich unter Stress stand oder mir etwas sehr peinlich war, sofort rot an. Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Nein, Sir. Tut mir leid. Könnten sie die Frage nochmal wiederholen, bitte?" Na super. Und wieder mal einer dieser Tage, an denen man gar nicht hätte aufstehen müssen. Mr. Fleedy sah das jedenfalls ähnlich, denn nicht nur, dass er mir die Frage nicht nochmal wiederholte. Nein. Er schrieb auch noch irgendwas in das Klassenbuch und warf mir dabei einen verärgerten Blick zu. Ganz so als wäre er entrüstet darüber, wie man seinem Unterricht nur nicht folgen konnte. Dabei nahmen wir heute ein Thema durch, das mich nun so gar nicht interessierte. Wir sprachen über _„__Small__World__"_ ein Buch von Martin Suter. Es ist ein Drama, in dem es hauptsächlich um das Leben des reichen Fabrikantensohns Thomas Koch und das seines ärmlichen Freundes aus Kindertagen, Konrad Lang, geht. Beiden waren mittlerweile sechzig und Konrad hat immer mehr Probleme mit seinem Kurzzeitgedächtnis. Nachdem er das Ferienhaus der Familie Koch aus Unachtsamkeit abbrennen ließ, reist er zu Thomas, da ihn immer mehr Kindheitserinnerungen plagen.  
Meiner Meinung nach, war das Buch langweilig und vollkommen unspektakulär. Ein Drama ohne Drama, wie man so schön sagt. Sobald ich mir sicher sein konnte, dass Mr. Fleedy mich nicht mehr beobachtete, sondern weiter aus dem Buch vorlas, widmete ich mich wieder meinen Gedanken und Träumereien. Als ich jedoch aus dem Fenster guckte, befiel mich plötzlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Der Himmel hatte sich binnen weniger Minuten zugezogen und nun hingen dicke, schwarze Regenwolken über der Stadt. Das es regnete war vollkommen normal, aber da war etwas. Ein Gefühl tief in mir, dass nichts gutes erahnen lies. Sofort schoss mir das Bild meiner Mutter in den Sinn und ich wusste irgendwie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Nervös rutschte ich auf meinem Stuhl hin und her. Was ist das nur? Ungeduldig sah ich auf die Uhr. Noch zehn Minuten, erst dann war der Unterricht vorbei. Sollte ich vielleicht so tun, als wäre mir schlecht und einfach eher gehen? Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Und was war, wenn ich mir das nur einbildete und die Kartoffeln oder das Fleisch gestern einfach nicht mehr gut gewesen waren. Vielleicht war mir schlecht? Oder ich hatte eine kleine Lebensmittelvergiftung oder soetwas in der Art. Ich schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Nein, das kann es nicht sein. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Mittlerweile waren meine Hände schweißnass und mein Herz begann laut zu schlagen. Ich sah mich unauffällig im Klassenzimmer um. Hatte irgendwer etwas mitbekommen? Nein. Ich atmete erleichtert aus. Niemandem war etwas aufgefallen. Dann endlich, es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, schellte die Klingel und alle packten eilig ihre Sachen ein und verließen das Klassenzimmer. Ich nahm meine Sachen und rannte los. Geschickt schlängelte ich mich zwischen den Tischen hindurch. Darauf bedacht niemanden anzurempeln. Ich hatte es fast geschafft, als vor mir plötzlich jemand in die Klasse kam. Ich versuchte mich abzufangen, aber sinnlos. Mit voller Geschwindigkeit krachte ich in die Person hinein.  
„Aua!", rief ich aus und rieb mir beim aufstehen meine Hüfte. Dann, als ich hoch sah, bemerkte ich unsere Schuldirektorin. Na toll! Wieso eigentlich immer ich?  
„Verzeihung, Mrs. Dreeves. Das war keine Absicht.", sagte ich entschuldigend, den Kopf gesenkt. Diese sah mich jedoch nur empört an.

„Pass gefälligst nächstes Mal besser auf, Kind." Ich nickte schnell und verließ dann eilenden Schrittes das Zimmer. Als ich aus der Klasse war, begann ich wieder zu rennen.

Mein Gefühl bestärkte sich jede Sekunde. Irgendwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht und ich musste so schnell es ging nach Hause zurück. Ich war nur heilfroh, dass ich bereits den Führerschein und ein eigenes Auto hatte. Ein blauer Peugeot 106. Als ich jedoch auf den Schulparkplatz kam, sah ich eine riesige Autotraube, die sich nur im Schneckentempo fortbewegte. Das darf doch heute alles nicht wahr sein! Wieso denn ausgerechnet jetzt? Ich seufzte schwer. Doch alles jammern und weinen brachte jetzt auch nichts. Schnell rannte ich auf mein Auto zu, setzte mich hinein und startete den Motor. Mit einem leisen surrend sprang dieser an und ich lenkte das Auto aus der Parkbox.

Genervt und ungeduldig reihte ich mich in die Autoschlange ein, die sich vor dem Ausgangstor gebildet hatte und wartete. Nach drei Minuten, die für mich eher gefühlte drei Stunden waren, konnte auch ich endlich den Schulhof verlassen. Ich raste die Straße entlang, darauf bedacht nicht schneller zu fahren als erlaubt war. Nun jedenfalls nicht viel schneller. Als ich endlich mein Haus erreichte, machte mein Herz einen Hüpfer. Ich fuhr langsam in die Garageneinfahrt. Stellte das Auto aber nicht hinein. Ich stieg aus und blieb vor der Haustür stehen. Eine eisige Hand umklammerte mein Herz und ich zog keuchend die Luft ein. Die Haustür stand offen. Drinnen brannte kein Licht. Vorsichtig ging ich langsam auf die Tür zu. Eine Hand vor mich gestreckt, bereit jederzeit die Türklinke zu ergreifen. Mein Puls raste und der Schweiß begann an meiner Stirn runter zu laufen. Ich atmete flach. Darauf bedacht, keine allzu lauten Geräusche zu machen, öffnete ich vorsichtig die Tür. Lautlos schwang sie zur Seite und gab mir den Blick in einen dunklen Flur frei. Ich schluckte schwer und ging dann hinein. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich ich mich ins Wohnzimmer. Ich hatte angst, das Licht einzuschalten. Wenn wirklich jemand im Haus war, dann würde ich mich damit nur verraten. Mom musste doch aber zu Hause sein. Sie musste heute nicht arbeiten. Montag war doch ihr freier Tag. Wo war sie also? Und dann krampfte sich mein Magen unweigerlich zusammen. Was, wenn ihr etwas passiert war? Nein. Daran durfte ich jetzt nicht denken, ermahnte ich mich selbst und ging weiter in die Küche. Diese Stille war erdrückend. Langsam hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich bog um die Ecke und plötzlich stand da jemand. Mein Herz hörte für einen kurzen Moment auf zu schlagen. Ich atmete jetzt heftiger. Meine Augen versuchten die Person auszumachen, die dort stand. Doch es war einfach zu dunkel.

„M-Mom?" flüsterte ich unsicher in die Dunkelheit, doch ich bekam keine Antwort. „Kyle?" Wieder nichts. Da ergriff mich die Panik, die ich schon viel eher erwartet hatte. Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen und schreiend davonlaufen, als ich plötzlich zwei Gestalten auf dem Boden bemerkte. Sie lagen vor den Füßen des Unbekannten. Ich schlug mir die Hand vor den Mund, um den Schrei, der sich in meiner Kehle gesammelt hatte, zu unterdrücken. Mom! Kyle! Oh mein Gott. Ich blinzelte, aber ich konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten, die diese Erkenntnis mit sich brachte. Im gleichen Moment fiel mir wieder ein, dass ich noch immer mit dem Mörder meiner Mutter und ihres Freundes im gleichen Raum war. Angsterfüllt blickte ich den Fremden mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Und da erkannte ich ein Lächeln im Gesicht des Mörders.

„Jetzt zu dir ...", erklang plötzlich die kalte Stimme, des Fremden, die mir auf irgendeine Weise bekannt vorkam.


	3. In der Falle

**In der Falle**

Verängstigt versuchte ich in die Augen des Mannes zu sehen, der meine Mutter auf dem Gewissen hatte. Doch als seine Stimme erklang, diese Kälte darin ... Ein Schauer durchfuhr mich. Noch immer raste mein Puls und mein Herz schien aus meiner Brust springen zu wollen, um das zu tun, was ich in diesem Moment nicht konnte. Davonlaufen. Ich stand noch immer da, wie gelähmt. Unfähig mich zu bewegen ... unfähig zu atmen. Langsam machte der Mann einen Schritt auf mich zu und alles in mir schien um Hilfe zu schreien, doch nach Außen entwich mir kein einziger Ton. Hilflos musste ich mit ansehen, wie er immer näher kam und dieses unheimliche Lächeln mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, immer breiter und auch irgendwie gefährlicher wurde. Schweiß ran mir die Schläfe hinunter und mein Atem ging flach. Als der schwarz gekleidete Mann jedoch seine Hand ausstreckte und seine Augen vor Vorfreude auf das, was nun gleich passieren würde, aufleuchteten, da kam ich plötzlich wieder zur Besinnung. Seine Hand hatte mich beinahe gepackt, da schrie ich plötzlich auf und wich nach rechts aus. Ich schien ihn überrascht zu haben, denn mir gelang es, den Flur zu erreichen, ohne dass mich seine eisige Hand umklammerte. Doch ich hatte mich zu früh gefreut. Zu früh hatte ich mich schon wieder in Sicherheit gesehen. In Gedanken war ich schon zur Polizei gerannt und die hatten ihn verhaftet und für das büßen lassen, was er verbrochen hatte. Doch das hier war die Realität und da lief nichts so, wie man sich das wünschte und vorstellte. Als ich keine fünf Meter von der Haustür entfernt war, erschien der Mann plötzlich vor mir. Ich hatte ihn nicht gesehen. Hatte ihn nicht gehört. Und doch war er plötzlich da. Stand vor mir mit einem Ausdruck irrsinnigem Vergnügens im Gesicht. Da schüttelte er kaum merklich den Kopf.

„So leicht entwischt du mir nicht, kleines." Seine Stimme klang noch kälter als zuvor und doch schwang nun etwas mit, dass ich nicht recht zu definieren wusste. Freude? Oder vielleicht Vergnügen? Ich war zu durcheinander um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ich musste hier raus. Musste das Haus erstmal hinter mir lassen. Am Besten ging ich zur Polizei. Doch wie nur sollte ich hier jemals lebend wieder herauskommen? Wie nur sollte ich dem gleichen Schicksal entkommen, dass meine Mutter und Kyle ereilt hatte? Noch immer hatte ich das Gesicht meines Gegenübers nicht richtig erkennen können. Nur diese roten Augen schienen in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten. Es war unheimlich und erschreckend. Ich hatte noch nie von jemandem gehört, der rote Augen hatte, außer den Vampiren in ein paar Fantasybüchern, die ich öfters las. Aber das war unmöglich! Ausgeschlossen. Vampire gab es nicht. Wenn, dann überhaupt nur in meiner Fantasy! Aber das hier war keine Einbildung. Es war die Wirklichkeit und meine Mutter war wirklich tot ... Wieso ich? Ich wusste nicht, wieso mir ausgerechnet jetzt dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf ging. Vielleicht, weil ich wusste das ich bald sterben würde? Sehr bald sogar? Aber ich wusste nicht, was ich verbrochen hatte, dass das alles hier rechtfertigen würde. Wohl wissend, dass das niemand verdiente, egal was auch immer er getan hatte. Wieder kam der Fremde auf mich zu, doch diesmal konnte ich seine Bewegungen besser erkennen, die Haustür stand ja noch immer offen und die Nachmittagssonne bot ausreichend Licht. Es schien, als würde er über den Boden schweben, anstatt zu gehen. In diesem Moment fiel mir auch erst auf, wie grazil er sich bewegte, trotz seiner Größe und seiner Statur. Er war ungefähr 1,85 cm groß, also knapp einen Kopf größer als ich. Seine Kleidung war sehr dunkel, weshalb sie trotz des Lichts, das in den Flur drang nur schwer zu erkennen war. Sein kurzes Schwarzes Haar fiel ihm in einigen Strähnen in die rot glühenden Augen, die auf mich fixiert waren. Er machte einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu, wobei es so aussah, als würde er Schlittschuh laufen. Seine Hand streckte sich wieder meinem Körper entgegen. Und ich wich einen Schritt nach hinten, um mich irgendwie seiner Hand zu entziehen. Er machte immer weitere Schritte auf mich zu. Jedoch sehr langsam, so als habe er Angst, ich würde schreiend davonlaufen, wenn er sich schneller bewegen würde. Leider war mir nicht bewusst, dass er mich mit jedem Schritt weiter in eine Ecke des Flures drängte, aus der ich nicht mehr entkommen konnte. Als er mich da hatte, wo er mich haben wollte, war er plötzlich direkt vor mir. Er stand keine zehn Zentimeter von mir entfernt. Ich keuchte. Ich hatte seine Bewegung nicht gesehen, es war als wäre er im kurzen Moment eines Blinzelns zu mir herangetreten, dabei lagen zuvor zwischen uns gute zwei Meter. Doch ich hatte keine Zeit viel drüber nachzudenken, denn schon lehnte er an einem Arm aufgestützt über mir und sah mir dabei tief, tief in meine grünen Augen. Er war so nah, ich konnte mein Spiegelbild in diesen seltsamen und beängstigenden roten Augen sehen.

„Nun, wir sollten aufhören zu spielen, nicht wahr?" Ich schluckte schwer. Das hier war für ihn nichts weiter als ein Spiel? Ich konnte nichts erwidern. Meine Kehle war trocken und meine Lippen begannen zu zittern. Ohne es zu merken, hatten sich Tränen einen Weg über meine Wangen gesucht und hinterließen dort heiße Spuren des Schmerzes und der Angst. Ich blinzelte, um meinem Gegenüber weiterhin in die Augen sehen zu können, auch wenn das hieße, dass mein Herz mit jeder Sekunde drohte vor Angst zu zerreißen. Aber ich dachte mir, dass es besser war, dem Tod von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber zu treten. Da berührte plötzlich einer seiner Finger mein Gesicht und fing damit eine Träne ab, die sich gerade ihren Weg bahnen wollte, wie viele andere vor ihr. Ich erschauderte. Seine Hand war eiskalt. Er führte seine Hand zu seinem Mund und leckte die Träne hinfort. Dann grinste er, als würde ihn etwas zutiefst belustigen, doch seine Augen blieben kalt und drückten doch etwas aus. Damals hatte ich noch nicht gewusst, was es war. Das sollte mir erst später klar werden, als ich diese Augen ein letztes Mal sah.

Zitternd und ängstlich wartete ich auf mein Ende, doch schien er es jetzt plötzlich nicht mehr so eilig mit mir zu haben. Mein Atem ging stoßweise und meine Handflächen waren schweißgebadet. Ob es wohl stimmte, dass das ganze Leben an einem vorbeizog, wenn man starb? Dann wäre es bei mir aber eine kurze und ziemlich chaotische Rückblende, ging es mir durch den Kopf. Ein leises Kichern. Ich kniff die Augen zu und zuckte zusammen. Nach der Stille, die die ganze Zeit über geherrscht hatte, war dieses Geräusch definitiv zu laut gewesen. Zu unnatürlich, als dass es in eine Situation wie diese hineingepasst hätte. Außerdem war das Kichern ohne jede Emotion gewesen. Kalt. Ich spürte noch immer die Augen des Mörders auf meinem Körper ruhen, doch ich öffnete meine Augen nicht, um mich zu vergewissern, dass es auch stimmte. Ich hatte mich damit abgefunden, dass ich jetzt sterben würde. Jeder Selbsterhaltungstrieb war von mir gefallen und ich wünschte mir nichts mehr, als dass es schnell gehen würde und ich nicht allzu lange leiden musste. Außerdem würde ich dann meine Mutter wiedersehen ...

Doch anscheinend hatte der Mann andere Pläne mit mir. Ich spürte plötzlich seinen Atem auf meiner Wange und zuckte erneut zusammen als seine Stimme ganz nah an meinem Ohr erklang.

„Mach die Augen auf!" Sein Ton war kalt, wie schon die ganze Zeit, aber diesmal lag auch ein Befehlston in ihr, dessen ich mich nicht entziehen konnte. Ich öffnete die Augen, hielt meinen Kopf aber weiterhin gesenkt und blickte auf meine und seine Füße.

„Sie mich an.", flüsterte er in mein Ohr und ich unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Ganz langsam hob ich meinen Kopf und schluckte, bevor ich ihm erneut ins Gesicht sah. Seine Augen schienen noch mehr zu leuchten, als zuvor und die karmesinrote Iris schien sein Gesicht noch mehr zu dominieren. Es war ein beklemmendes Gefühl, denn auch wenn ich gerade die meiste Angst hatte, so zog mich dieses Gesicht auch in seinen Bann. Er war makellos. Sein Gesicht erinnerte an irgendeine Statue aus alter Zeit. Reiß dich zusammen, musste ich mir immer wieder vorhalten. Ich schwebte gerade in Lebensgefahr und bewunderte doch tatsächlich die Schönheit des Mörders meiner Mutter. Und als mir das klar wurde, ekelte ich mich vor mich selbst und versuchte all meinen Hass gegen diesen Mann zu richten und ihn gleichzeitig auch in meinen Blick fließen zu lassen.

„Hm ... hasse mich, soviel du willst. Irgendwann wirst du mir dankbar sein, glaub es mir!", sagte er leise und wieder war da kaum hörbar der belustigte Ton, der mir schon zuvor aufgefallen war. Ich verstand nicht ein Wort, aber glauben würde ich nichts, was dieses Monster von sich gab.

Sein Gesicht näherte sich langsam meinem Hals und mein Körper versteifte sich.

„Hmm... du duftest wunderbar, weißt du das? Ein sehr blumiger Duft ..." Langsam glitt seine Nase über meinen Nacken bis hin zu meinem Schlüsselbein und sein Atem berührte meine Haut. Ich begann wieder heftiger zu zittern. Und auch die Tränen waren wieder da. Doch diesmal waren es nicht nur Tränen der Angst, sondern auch Tränen des Hasses. Hass, weil ich nichts tun konnte. Dieser Mann war eindeutig stärker und schneller als ich und ich sah keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Wieso also tötete er mich nicht, so wie er meine Mutter getötet hatte? Wieso?


	4. Ein neuer Anfang

**Ein neuer Anfang**

Mein Blick schweifte hoffnungsvoll zur Tür. Das Zittern meines Körpers machte es jedoch schwer, einen klaren Blick auf sie zu werfen und auch meine Tränen ließen meine Sicht verschwimmen. Vielleicht war dies das Letzte, was ich sah. Als mir das bewusst wurde, schnellte mein Blick zum Bild meiner Mutter und mir, das wie immer auf einem kleinen Tischchen im Flur stand, keine zwei Meter von mir entfernt. _Mutter, gleich bin ich bei dir, _dachte ich und auf einmal war die Vorstellung, jetzt zu sterben nicht mehr ganz so schlimm. Wehmütig blickte ich weiterhin fest auf das Bild und eine weitere Träne floss meine Wange hinab.

„Nun, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" Da war sie wieder, die kalte Stimme. Die belustigte Stimme, die mich erneut erschaudern ließ. Ich bemühte mich, meinen Blick auf dem Foto ruhen zu lassen, doch das war nicht so einfach, wie ich es mir gedacht hatte. Mein Instinkt sagte mir, ich müsse diesem Mann ins Gesicht sehen, doch das war das Letzte, was ich tun wollte. Und dann erschrak ich, als plötzlich etwas kaltes mein Kinn berührte. Er hielt mein Kinn mit seiner Hand fest und auch wenn es schien, als würde er nur einen Bruchteil seiner Kraft gebrauchen, so konnte ich doch meinen Kopf keinen Zentimeter bewegen. Er ist ... ein Monster. Das hatte ich die ganze Zeit gedacht, doch wie nah ich mit dieser Erkenntnis an die Wahrheit kam, das war mir in diesem Moment noch nicht klar gewesen. Da spürte ich erneut seinen heißen Atem auf meiner Haut. Ganz nah an meinem Gesicht.

„Du wolltest also weglaufen, ja?" Er hauchte seine Worte nur, doch ich hörte sie so deutlich, als würde er mit fester Stimme sprechen. „Das wirst du nicht noch einmal versuchen!" Wieder ein Hauchen, aber diesmal klang es zudem wie ein Peitschenhieb. Ich zuckte, so weit es mir möglich war, zusammen. Er war gefährlich, er war ein Mörder ... und gleich würde ich sein nächstes Opfer sein. Wieso beeilte er sich nicht und brachte es schnell hinter sich? Ich wünschte mir wirklich nichts sehnlicher, als dass dieser Horror und diese Angst endlich ein Ende fand.

Er küsste meinen Hals und sofort bekam ich eine Gänsehaut. Seine Lippen waren eiskalt, aber sehr zärtlich. Trotzdem wollte ich das nicht, wusste aber, dass ich mich niemals würde wehren können.

„Keine Angst, kleines ... gleich ist es vorbei." Seine Stimme war direkt an meinem Ohr, doch diesmal musste ich mich wirklich anstrengen, um zu verstehen, was er sagte. Noch immer war es im Haus totenstill und ich fragte mich verzweifelt, wieso denn niemand kam. Wieso denn niemand bemerkte, dass die Haustür weit offen stand. Er hatte gesagt, dass gleich alles vorbei sei, also würde er mich jetzt wohl umbringen... Eine letzte Träne fand ihren Weg über meine Wange, als plötzlich etwas messerscharfes meinen Hals durchstieß. Ich keuchte auf. Irgendetwas geschah und ich wusste nur zu gut was. Dieser Mann trank mein Blut. Lächerlich!, schrie es in meinem Kopf. Doch schon wurde alles taub und ich nahm kaum noch die Geräusche wahr, die das genüssliche saugen meines Blutes mit sich brachte. Mein Körper wurde immer schwerer und dann fielen mir die Augen zu. Das letzte, was ich dachte war: Mutter, bald bin ich bei dir.

...

Als ich erwachte, war es, als würde ich zum ersten Mal aufwachen. Als hätte ich für sehr lange Zeit geschlafen. Ich blickte mich um und musste feststellen, dass ich in einer Art Keller war. Seltsamerweise kam mir alles recht bekannt vor. Es fiel nur wenig Licht durch das winzige Fenster, an der rechten Seite, dennoch konnte ich alles genaustens erkennen. Meine Augen brannten ein wenig, so als würde ich sie zum ersten Mal gebrauchen. Und ich konnte jedes noch so kleine Geräusch hören, wie etwas das stetige Tropfen eines Wasserhans, ganz in meiner Nähe, oder ein Windspiel, das leise klimperte. Ich richtete mich auf und sah mich um. Der Keller war recht klein und voll gestellt. Ich lag in der hintersten Ecke auf einer Art Matratze, die schon leicht vergilbt und sehr staubig war. Ich sah an mir hinab, noch immer trug ich die selben Sachen, wie an dem Tag, als ich von der Schule nach Hause kam und meine Mutter tot-

Da fiel es mir wie schuppen von den Augen.

Meine Mutter und Kyle, tot auf dem Küchenboden. Ein dunkel gekleideter Mann, der davor stand.

Ich, wie ich langsam in seinen Armen zusammen sackte - tot.

Moment. Ich war aber nicht tot. Oder doch? Langsam hob ich meine rechte Hand und berührte eine leere Farbdose, die neben der Matratze stand. Sie fiel scheppernd um. Ich atmete erleichtert aus. Also war ich nicht tot. Aber wieso lebte ich noch? Und dann fiel mir erneut etwas ein. Der Mann hatte ganz eindeutig mein Blut getrunken ... oder hatte ich mir das nur eingebildet? Aber, - ich sah mich erneut um - das hier ist eindeutig nicht unser Keller! Ich versuchte aufzustehen und war überrascht, wie einfach es ging. Ich fühlte mich leicht wie eine Feder, was seltsam war, da ich schon immer Kreislaufprobleme gehabt hatte und nie einfach so aufstehen konnte. Ich durchschritt den Keller mühelos und da war wieder dieses eigenartige Déjà vu Gefühl. So, als wäre ich schon mal früher hier gewesen. Ich sah zu der Holztreppe, die nach oben führte. Und auf dem Weg ins Erdgeschoss wurde mir etwas klar, das so schrecklich war, dass mein gesamter Körper erstarrte und mein Fuß auf der vorletzten Treppe gefror. Mein Herz schlug nicht.

Ich lauschte angestrengt, aber nichts. Es war, als würde mein Herz nicht mehr da sein. Als würde etwas sehr sehr Wichtiges fehlen. In diesem Moment wollte ich weinen ... doch ich konnte es nicht. Und da schlug ich mir die Hand vor den Mund. Ich war ein ... nein, das ist absurd! Aber so musste es sein - Ich war ein Vampir.

Ich wünschte ich könnte sagen, ich wäre zutiefst geschockt gewesen, oder dergleichen. Aber alles, was ich fühlte war, dass es so richtig sein musste. Ich fühlte weder Angst noch Unsicherheit. Nein, alles, was ich fühlte war ... Macht. Ich wusste nicht, wieso mir dass erst jetzt aufgefallen war, aber in mir schien eine Flamme zu lodern, die so gewaltig war, dass ich dachte, ich würde jeden Moment in flammen stehen. Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam mich bei dem Gedanken an Feuer. Es schien ein Instinkt zu sein, dem ich besser Folge leistete. Ich wusste nichts über meine neuen Fähigkeiten, war aber entschlossen, alles mir mögliche herauszufinden, damit ich kein leichtes Ziel sein würde. Denn ich war mir sicher, dass der Mann aus unserem Haus, mich irgendwann erneut aufsuchen würde. Und nun musste ich nachdenken. Ich hatte früher oft und gerne Vampirgeschichten gelesen. In ihnen war derjenige, der einen Menschen verwandelt hatte, gleichsam sein Meister und Mentor. Doch stimmte das? Traf das auch auf die Realität zu? Ich lachte kurz auf. Realität. War dieses Wort eigentlich noch angemessen? Es klang so.. befremdend. Ich öffnete die Kellertür und schritt hinaus ins dämmrige Licht einer Küche. Soweit ich mit einem Blick aus dem Fester erkennen konnte, war es bereits Nacht, nur noch ein wenig Dämmerungslicht schien draußen in violetten und orangenen Stahlen am Himmel. Da fiel mir ein, dass Vampire kein Sonnenlicht vertrugen. Sie wurden zu Asche. Ich erschauderte, ob das wohl stimmte? Ganz langsam ging ich zum Fenster und hielt meine Hand in einen der letzten Strahlen, die durch die dreckigen Fenster hinein fiel, jederzeit damit rechnend, dass diese anfangen könnte zu kokeln. Doch nichts geschah. Okay, wenn ich sagen würde nichts geschah, dann würde ich lügen. Denn meine Hand begann plötzlich zu funkeln und zu glitzern, als würde sie mit tausend Diamanten gesprenkelt sein. Ich keuchte auf. Noch nie hatte ich etwas Vergleichbares gesehen. Gut, die Sonne ließ mich also nicht zu Asche werden. Ein Punkt weniger in der Liste der Mythen, der stimmte. Doch welche wahren wahr, und welche nicht? Dass ich instinktiv eine gewisse Abneigung gegen Feuer und den Gedanken an Feuer hatte, ließ darauf schließen, dass dieser Punkt wohl stimmte und mir Feuer sehr gefährlich werden konnte! Aber würde mich ein Holzpflock töten? Und würde Silber mich lähmen? Wie stand ich jetzt eigentlich zu Knoblauch? Viele solcher Gedanken schwirrten nun in meinem Kopf herum und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass irgendwie mehr Platz war. Es war, als erlaubte mir mein – ich sprach es nicht sehr gern aus – Vampirdasein mehreren, verschiedenen Gedankengängen nachzugehen, als es mir als Mensch vergönnt war. Nun gut, wieder ein Plus für das neue Leben. Als ich das dachte, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich nun tatsächlich einen neuen Anfang machen würde. Ein neues Leben beginnen würde, dass viele Gefahren, als auch Freuden mit sich bringt. Das Wichtigste, das in den vielen Büchern die ich gelesen hatte stand, war jedoch : Halte deine Existenz unter Verschluss, sonst wirst du gejagt und getötet! Ich überlegte, ob es wohl tatsächlich so jemanden wie Van Hellsing gegeben hatte, der sein Leben der Vampirjagd verschrieben hatte. Und ob es auch in der heutigen Zeit so jemanden gab.


	5. Erste Schritte

**Erste Schritte**

Ich erkundete die Wohnung weiter. War sie mir doch auf irgendeine Weise vertraut. Doch wieso und weshalb, das wollte sich mir noch nicht erschließen. Ich seufzte. Ich war, anders konnte ich es nicht beschreiben, gefrustet! Es war nicht mal so, dass ich meinem menschlichen Dasein hinterhertrauerte – noch war ich mir sicher, ob ich überhaupt noch soetwas wie Trauer oder Leid empfinden konnte. In manchen Büchern wurde es so, in Andern wurde es eben anders beschrieben ... So viele Fragen, so wenige Antworten.

Ich kam gerade ins Wohnzimmer des Hauses, als mir ein Bild ins Auge fiel, auf dessen mir eine dreiköpfige Familie entgegen lächelte. Ich erstarrte. Kein Muskel bewegte sich mehr, ich blinzelte nicht und auch mein Atem schien nicht mehr zu fließen. Ich war völlig bewegungslos.

Dann, ganz zaghaft und langsam ging ich auf das Bild zu, das dort auf einem kleinen Tisch nahe der Couch stand. Ich streckte meine Hand aus, die trotz der Verwirrung, die ich spürte, erstaunlich ruhig war. Ich blickte auf das älter aussehende Foto hinab, auf dem eine Frau mit schulterlangen, rötlichen Haaren und hellblauen Augen, zusammen mit einem Mann, mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen abgebildet waren, die ein Kind hielten, ein kleines Mädchen, mit kinnlangen, kastanienbraunen Haaren und smaragdgrünen Augen – Mich!

Ungläubig starrte ich auf meine Mutter, die so selig in die Kamera lächelte und mich dabei fest in ihren Armen hielt. Dann fiel mein Blick auf den Mann neben ihr, der sanft eine Hand auf meinen Kopf gelegt hatte, und mich traf ein gewaltiger Schlag.

Doch noch ehe ich meinen Gedanken ordnen und verarbeiten konnte, spürte ich plötzlich eine Präsenz hinter mir. Blitzschnell drehte ich mich um – es durfte nicht mal eine Sekunde gedauert haben – und sah dem Mann ins Gesicht, der mich zum Vampir gemacht hatte.

„Hi, Dad.", gab ich trocken von mir. Denn ich wusste es nun. Der Mann auf dem Foto, der Mann, an den ich mich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, weil er meine Mutter und mich verlassen hatte, als ich noch klein gewesen war, der Mann, der nun direkt vor mir stand und mich angrinste, der Mann, der in unserer Wohnung in New Orleans mein Blut getrunken hatte – mein _Vater_.

Ein begeistertes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Und es schien mir fast, als würde er mit einer Art, ich kann es nur schwer beschreiben, einer Art Stolz zu mir sehen.

„Na, Kleines?", sagte er und klang dabei heiter und belustigt. Ich sah ihn an und konnte nun, in dem dämmrigen Licht des Wohnzimmers, sein Gesicht zum ersten Mal richtig sehen. Er hatte markante Gesichtszüge und recht schmale Lippen. Ich bemerkte außerdem, und das obwohl er ein paar Meter von mir entfernt stand, dass er eine leicht verblasste, haarfeine Narbe am rechten Mundwinkel hatte. Etwas, das ich mit meinen menschlichen Augen niemals bemerkt hätte, dafür war sie zu fein, zu zart. Seine Haare waren rabenschwarz, kurz und standen ein wenig ab. Doch das, was am auffallendsten war, waren seine rot glühenden Augen, die nun jedoch einen leichten, schwarzen Rand aufwiesen. Sie schienen nach Blut zu gieren ...

Mir fehlten die Worte. Einerseits spürte ich Freude – Freude darüber, nach so vielen Jahren meinen Vater endlich wieder zu begegnen, doch andererseits – und diese Seite war durchaus stärker, spürte ich auch Hass und Wut. Hass, weil er meine Mutter und Kyle ermordet hatte. Wut, weil er mich, ohne zu fragen, zu einem Vampir gemacht, und mir dadurch mein Leben genommen hatte. Aber ich war auch dankbar, denn jetzt war ich stark. Ich wusste, tief in mir, dass ich nun stärker war. Stärker als er. Er würde meine Arme nicht mehr so einfach halten können, er würde mich nicht mehr so einfach gegen eine Wand drücken können. Und ich wusste, dass er das nur zu gut wissen musste, denn deshalb blieb er auf Abstand. Als er bemerkte, dass von mir aus keine Reaktion kam, musterte er mich. Seine Augen glitten über meinen gesamten Körper und das gefiel mir nicht. Er betrachtete mich, als wäre ich ein Ausstellungsstück, das man soeben erworben hatte und nun begutachtete.

„Ich habe mit dir wirklich einen guten Fang gemacht." Sein Lächeln wurde nun süffisant, was auch in seinen Tonfall mit einfloss. „Ich hoffe, du hast nicht allzu sehr gelitten.", kicherte er.

„Was meinst du?", gab ich kalt zurück. Ich achtete darauf, dass in meiner Stimme keine sonstige Emotion zu hören war. Nur Kälte und Distanz.

„Hm, verstehe, ... du willst keine Schwäche zeigen.", antwortete er mit Kennerblick.

Ich jedoch sah ihn noch immer mit versteinerter Miene an. Versucht, ihm nicht zu zeigen, dass ich absolut keine Ahnung hatte, wovon er da redete. Langsam schritt mein Vater voran, darauf bedacht einen gewissen Abstand zwischen uns zu wahren. So kam es mir jedenfalls vor. Hatte er also tatsächlich Angst? Angst vor mir? War das möglich? War ich nun stärker als er? Fragen. Für meinen Geschmack ein paar zu viele. Und die wichtigste aller Fragen war momentan sowieso eher, sollte ich testen, ob er tatsächlich meinetwegen auf Abstand blieb ...? Ich beschloss, erstmal auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Ich beobachtete meinen Vater bei jedem seiner Schritte. Versuchte ihn zu studieren, seine Bewegungen zu analysieren, um etwaige Handlungen vorauszuahnen. Doch das Ganze war schwerer, als gedacht. Ich hatte meine neuen Kräfte noch nicht ganz im Griff und dass ich mich an meine Verwandlung nicht richtig erinnern konnte, machte mich irgendwie unsicher. Es schien, als hätte ich Nichts wirklich in der Hand, als würden Andere meinen Lebensweg bestimmen. Und das gefiel mir überhaupt nicht. Vielleicht war dies das Erste, das ich zu ändern hatte ...

Mein Vater ging ein paar Schritte und ich ahmte es unbewusst nach. Ich versuchte ihm nicht den Rücken zuzudrehen. Ihn schien das zu amüsieren, denn das Grinsen war noch immer nicht aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Ich überlegte, vielleicht war meine Taktik falsch, ... vielleicht sollte ich mich ihm öffnen ... Wie hieß es noch? Lass deine Freunde nah an dich heran, deine Feinde jedoch noch näher. Gut, einen Versuch war es Wert. Und vielleicht bekam ich so auch endlich Antworten auf meine unzähligen Fragen. Ich nahm eine entspanntere Haltung an, ließ mehr Angriffsfläche, alles um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich kooperieren wollte. Er schien es zu registrieren, schenkte er mir sogleich ein perfektes Lächeln.

„Nun, wieso ich? Und wieso hast du Mum getötet? War das nötig?"

Ich ließ keinerlei Emotionen in meine Stimme, doch fiel es mir innerlich noch immer schwer, meine Mutter zu erwähnen, oder gar an sie zu denken. Wäre ich noch sterblich, wäre ich vermutlich längst schluchzend zusammengebrochen. Ich hoffte jedoch, dass meine Stimme nicht mehr kalt klang, wollte ich doch sein Vertrauen für mich gewinnen und ihn nicht misstrauisch machen.

Wieder dieses überhebliche und allwissende Lächeln. Es widerte mich an! Ich hasste es.

Am liebsten wäre ich zu ihm gegangen und hätte ihm das Genick gebrochen! Für ihn schien das alles nur ein Spiel zu sein, in dem wir die Spielfiguren waren.

Aber in diesem Spiel würde ich nicht mitspielen ...


End file.
